


The other time Dean got it right

by dreamedofwings (fabre)



Series: It's a Long Road to Heaven (good thing I'm on it with you) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Castiel, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/dreamedofwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows Castiel. So he doesn’t take him to a fancy restaurant, nor does he do ‘as a proper alpha should’ and so he doesn’t ask Castiel’s parents for permission to mate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other time Dean got it right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



Dean knows Castiel. So he doesn’t take him to a fancy restaurant, nor does he do ‘as a proper alpha should’ and so he doesn’t ask Castiel’s parents for permission to mate him.  
  
Oh no. What Dean does is tell Castiel they’re going for a drive, and once the omega is all comfortable and settled in the Impala, he pulls out a blindfold from the glove compartment and asks if he can cover his eyes. Castiel is a little thrown by the question but he agrees, giving Dean a confused but curious look as the alpha leans over to secure the dark piece of cloth around his head.  
  
They drive for what feels like a long time, but Dean makes sure to keep him entertained —- talking to him about how Sam’s doing in law school and this new book Charlie mentioned that Castiel might like and occasionally turning up the music and singing along when one of his favorites starts to play. So really, Castiel can’t complain. There are worst things to listen to than the soothing sound of his boyfriend’s voice.  
  
Castiel only realizes he’s dozed off when he’s pulled from his light sleep by the sound of the Impala’s wheels hitting the gravel. He straightens up with a start, Dean’s name a slurred question.  
  
He hears Dean chuckle and he relaxes, feeling a hand run gentle fingers through his hair, “We’re here, sleeping beauty. Hold on. I’ll be right back, okay? Just wait right here.”  
  
So Castiel does. It’s a bit strange because he can hear the door closing after Dean and then hear him moving around outside, but having no way to know what he’s doing, all he can do is sit patiently and wait.   
  
He’s not sure how long he’s made to wait, but eventually cool summer air hits his side as the door on his right is opened and he feels a gentle touch on his shoulder, accompanied by a soft, “Hey. Come on, out. Watch your head.”  
  
Dean helps him get out of the car and there’s something odd in his scent, something that’s shifted. His smell has been a little off with something Castiel can’t identify since they first got into the car, but the omega had assumed it had to do with whatever surprise he’d prepared. It’s a shame that he can’t read Dean’s emotions as well as he’d like, but he knows the fact that Dean hasn’t claimed him yet is to blame for that.   
  
A hand on the small of his back and another on his wrist guide him forward a few steps and then Dean is stepping back, and Castiel’s skin mourns the loss of his warmth.   
  
But then Dean steps closer again and for a moment they’re so close that his scent is all Castiel can smell —- but only long enough for the other man to reach up and undo the blindfold that covers his eyes, then taking a step back once again.  
  
It’s dark out and so Castiel’s eyes take a minute to adjust, to take in the breathtaking night sky and their desolate location, the Impala parked at the side of the road and the place where they’re standing, a few meters behind her.  
  
"Dean?" Castiel questions quietly, confused for a moment, their surroundings pulling at something deep within his memory but that’s not coming to him right away.  
  
Dean takes a deep breath and falls to his knees before Cas, reaching up to hold his hands in his own. “I wanted to get us here by sunset, but there was a lot of traffic on the way out of town.”  
  
This bit of information only makes Castiel frown, “Sunset? Why sun—-?” His mind clicks and he looks at their surroundings again, eyes widening as the dots connect in his mind, “Dean? Wait. Are we…?” He’s a little breathless and he can’t seem to look away from his boyfriend, who’s just kneeling there on the dirt, rubbing Castiel’s hands gently with his thumbs.  
  
"Cas." Dean doesn’t answer his question but he does interrupt him before he can continue to ask more, smiling at him a little uncertainly, and it finally clicks in Castiel’s mind that Dean is nervous —  _that’s_  why he smells different. The alpha swallows and pointedly keeps his eyes fixed on Castiel’s — not that Castiel could look away even if he wanted to, “It’s been a bit over a year since we met. I knew—” Dean pauses to take another breath, his voice softer but no less resolute, “I knew right away, Cas. You were it. You were it for me.” The intensity of it has Castiel’s heart jumping in his ribcage, “I know you  _are_ it for me.”  
  
Dean releases one of Castiel’s hands to search for something in his pocket, still talking, “You know I’m no good with words, but.” He pulls something out but keeps it hidden in a fist, and Castiel’s eyes are drawn to that hand, so confused but so breathless and  _so in love it hurts.  
  
_ "This—" Dean pauses, laughing self-deprecatingly as he looks down at his own hand, "You might think it’s stupid, but… I know I gave you a lot of crap about that old car you owned back then, but well. Remember how I said we’d be lucky to sell the parts?" He opens his hand and a ring lies there, a simple design that is so  _Dean_  that Castiel loves it right away. “Turns out some idiot bought some. Had them melted. And, you know.” He shrugs, chuckling, the embarrassment obvious in his face. “I know it’s not much, but this piece of junk allowed me to meet you, so I figured I owed it.”  
  
Dean glances up at him briefly before returning his gaze to the ring, “You don’t have to take it — I know marriage doesn’t mean a thing in our society, but I remembered you telling me on one of our dates how you found the concept romantic, because of the vows and how it was mutual and stuff, and, man, this sounded like a good idea in my head, nevermind, you don’t have to—”  
  
He doesn’t get to continue, because suddenly his arms are full of Castiel and the omega is kissing him like the world’s about to end if they separate and mumbling a string of ‘Yes, yes, yes’ against his lips, and Dean couldn’t care less about anything else.  
  
They’ve been together for a year when Dean proposes to Castiel.  
  
And as they kiss on the very same spot where they first met, Castiel finds himself thanking his crappy car in his mind as well.


End file.
